powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Debo Spokorn
is a Debo Monster themed after sports equipment, created to serve Dogold. His attacks are the Three-Point Shoot (スリーポイントシュート, Surī Pointo Shūto) (which he never got to use) and the Separation Miracle Ball (分裂魔球, Bunretsu Makyū) to throw sports equipment on his body at an opponent. Character History Sporkorn had noted how humans become stronger when they train, and to that end, the Debo Monster had personally trained 4 stronger than normal Zorima with his Sporkorn soul, allowing them to keep up with Sporkorn and pull off unbelievable coordination skills essential for sports, allowing them to overwhelm the Kyoryugers with their basketball skills. When the Kyoryugers steal the ball with help from a reacting Futabain Zyudenchi after failing to activate the Victory Zyudenchi, Sporkorn accused them of being cowards and that their Brave was not as great as Sporkorn's spirit. For this, Kyoryu Red called for a fair 5-on-5 basketball match (much to the surprise of the others and the exasperation of Aigaron when Dogold allowed it to happen). While the Kyoryugers were training, Sporkorn pushed his Zorimas to their limits, training their bodies before switching gears and made them train in soccer to catch the Kyoryugers off guard. It was then that the real scheme was revealed during the sports match: the Deboss Army was after the Secret Stone of Futabain, hidden inside a statue that the stadium imported from Greece, and Sporkorn was the diversion while Dogold steals the Stone. However, the Kyoryugers had gotten stronger during the training, while Torin and Yayoi intercept Dogold when the Raging Knight tried to kill the manager of the stadium, and Sporkorn was soon bested in the sports match when the Kyoryugers continue using their basketball training, leaving their soccer-trained opponents in the dust, climaxing when Daigo slam-dunked Sporkorn into the goal net. Once transformed (which knocked Sporkorn and his troupe of Zorima and Cambrima outside), Kyoryu Gold took out the Zorima and Kyoryu Violet took out the Cambrima (while Torin handled Dogold). Once they were taken care of, Kyoryu Red assumed Carnival form, and the core Kyoryugers successfully activated the Victory Zyudenchi, allowing them to take out Sporkorn with a Zyuden Victory Finish. Once enlarged, Spokorn's troupe switched to baseball, but his Zorima group was taken out by Pteraiden-Oh Western and his Cambrimas were destroyed by Plezu-Oh Ankydon, leaving Kyoryuzin to deal with Sporkorn. Although he had tried to hammer Kyoryuzin Baseball on all sides with his Separation Miracle Ball, the Zyuden Giant sent the sports equipment back onto Sporkorn, stunning him long enough for the Kyoryugers to form Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin, and Sporkorn was thusly destroyed, lamenting his loss as a "one-sided game". Along with other Debo Monsters, Debo Spokorn was released from Deboss Hell when its seal was broken after Great Land Devil Gadoma's defeat. He joined with Debo Kibishydesu in opening the "Deboss Private Academy", with Debo Akkumoon as their student, whom both would train in fighting the Kyoryugers; while Kibishidesu would share his knowledge of their techniques, Spokorn tasked himself with training Akkumoon physically. While the rigor of their lessons made Akkumoon a better fighter, helped by the Osakimakkura pillow, all three were ultimately defeated for good by the Seven Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish, boosted by Kyoryu Silver's power, and by the Gigant Kyoryuzin's Super Zyuden All-Gigant Explosion. Behind the scenes Conception Debo Spokorn was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Portrayal * His suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *Height: 207 cm (51.8 m: giant) *Weight: 160 kg kg (400.0 t: giant) *Debo Spokorn's name seems to be the combination of "Sports" and "Kon" (魂), the on'yomi method of reading the Kanji for "soul". Spokon (with the same meaning) is also the name given in Japan to sports-themed stories in manga or movies. *A toy for Power Rangers Dino Supercharge reveals this monster has a counterpart named Game Face. http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2015/12/more-hq-images-of-new-dino-super-charge-toys.html See also External Links *"TV Asahi's page on the Debo Spokorn" References Category:Debo Monsters Category:Sports Themed Villains